Some musical instruments produce sounds that are considered too loud in some circumstances, when received by a human ear or by a microphone. For example, when playing percussion instruments in a small venue, such as by striking drums and cymbals. In some circumstances, being exposed to sound of a high volume is irritating to a listener and/or can cause damage to the hearing of a listener.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.